


soft lined sheets and kisses

by wordscantexpress



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: "reckless" superpowers use, Big Miracle movie reference, Fluff, I love that movie jezzus, M/M, Movie Nights, canon-verse, idk how to tag this as always, just read it, lmao I'm kidding, sweet Hal, this is shit actually, walmart shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscantexpress/pseuds/wordscantexpress
Summary: To Hal, there was nothing better than having his best friend to himself on night like this.Or: Barry gets around to making Hal relax and unwind on his returns to Earth. Movie nights in his apartment become the usual. They also kiss and fight about trapped whales, but those are just details.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from [tumblr](http://infinity-with-zee.tumblr.com/post/155973175869/soft-lined-sheets-and-kisses).
> 
> So this is the longest piece I’ve written (yeah, 2.5k is my limit lmao I'm a pussy, sorry ._.) and it’s not even checked for typos but I wanted to post it over here in case people couldn't catch it over at tumblr. The more (HalxBarry) we've got, the better! And oh, I lied when I said I was going to look up a btter title lmao I'm just gonna' leave everything as it is.

To Hal, there was nothing better than having his best friend to himself on night like this.

Barry and he laid covered in sprawled covers— per his very own adamant request— in the brown cushioned sofa, well, if you could say that at all. After a while of film watching, the blonde head always got comfortable, liked to lay his sock-covered feet on Hal’s lap, setting his head on the plush couch end, a pleasant expression on his face. Even though he always grumbled about him being the most comfortable of the two, Hal liked it more than he led onto, sometimes feeling brave enough to massage softly at Barry ankles, his top lip twitching slightly when Barry unknowingly released quiet sighs and groans.

He recalled when this all started out, a sort of ritual, when they’d started having these movie nights in. Hal had just returned from making due work of patrolling and protecting his own sector and he was sure he’d been no less than five minutes in Earth’s atmosphere when he heard a knock on his apartment door.

Barry had insisted Hal to go along with his idea of not only lying down for a few hours and “vegetating” and “relaxing”, as he solely called it, but of also driving up to Walmart to buy some maddeningly soft covers beforehand.

When they’ve gotten there, Barry had looked at him, his mouth quirking up by the sides and his eyes scrunching up by the side, small crinkles making their way onto his face.  He suddenly got a playful look playful to his expression and slightly… mischievous?

Before he could even think any further, Barry had sped through the megastore and came back in less than a second with a pair of boxed soft sheets his smile even wider, teeth showing slightly and his tongue pressing up against them.

He was literally so cute.

“Did you just…?” he questioned, quite fascinated by the fact that his friend dared to use his superpowers in such a public setting.

If he didn’t know any better he’d say that Barry was just about to pull a prank on him. Would he, really?

“Yep,” he replied, emphasizing the ‘p’ sound of it and continued,

“Now, do me a favor and while I pay this, buy me two deluxe BigMac’s and one big chocolate sundae, with the cherry on top and all. Oh! And don’t forget to buy your own snacks. Now go, Hal!” he finished.

He then practically shoved two twenty bills into his chest and veered him (read: manhandled him, he was still blushing bad from the act) into the front of the fast-food chain, still managing to hide both boxes from Hal.

Hal could’ve sworn he saw green though.

He went about to order Barry’s “snacks” and his own meal, waiting in the discreet line of people to pay and wait by the side of the counter. He made the orders to go of course, and just as he was walking outside the quiet McDonald’s he met up with Barry, who had already paid and had his boxes already bagged and ready to take home.

Home. _God_ , he wanted to snuggle into some covers and lie down like Barry said.

“Hal I got ‘em! You?” he nodded, coming up to him and giving Barry his change. He thanked him softly, his eyes twinkling with something he couldn’t quite decipher, as quite as it came is gone kind of thing, putting him on a loop for a bit.

The young man flashed him a quick smile and he hurried him to his car. He chuckled as he pressed the keys of his car to its lock, shaking his head to the sides a bit. Barry was _way_ too excited to stay in.

He laughed now a bit under his breath, looking down at the fluffy sheets that covered Barry, just a bunch of green lantern symbols stamped and arranged in pattern all over the lime green all over the cover.

His best friend was such a fucking dork, he swore.

Nowadays, he called Barry when he got home from working on Oa or on the sector and no. His heart didn’t get erratic when he knew Barry would cross oceans and lands just to get to see him as soon as possible. It didn’t.

(Only it did and sometimes Hal thought Barry did it truly _just for him,_ but then he always cut himself at that thought because fuck, if Caroline or his family hadn’t been able to put up with his bullshit, what would make Barry any different?

It was just _wishful thinking._ He couldn’t help his thought sometimes though, he wished he could. He truly did. But Barry drove him crazy and he wanted him _so_ much.

It hurt to think about it at times. He was so in love with this boy, so endeared with everything he was. Just beautiful to him, sometimes even so he didn’t notice it himself and damn well if that didn’t make him fall even _harder._

 _Barry Allen was perfect._ But Barry Allen was his best friend.

And sometimes, you want what you can’t have.

Hal shook his head as if to spread away his thoughts wary he’d caught Barry’s attention. He knew the scientist didn’t notice him in the least though, too caught up on the movie they sat watching at his apartment.

Well, Barry sat watching.

He off-handedly remembered it being about some whales being stuck on some Alaskan ice border, Barry being impressed and gasping a bit when the opening credits claimed it to be inspired on a true story. Hal had scoffed, not holding in his snicker when he pulled out his phone to get his facts straight, muttering under his breath in apparent distrust “that’s so not true,” and eating shit when it turned out to be in fact, veridical.

Barry looked over his left shoulder, having tapped into the speed-force and gotten the popcorn that was cooking in the microwave and now looking over before sitting down.

Barry threw his head back, letting an unrestrained burst of laughter come through, his blue eyes completely endeared, even if Hal didn’t notice it as the expression that it was.

“Why would they even do that, Hal? Why would they even lie?” he was amused at his friend’s way of thinking, sitting back on the couch and taking some popcorn up to his mouth, not without offering Hal for some.

“That obvious, they’d do it just to get more ratings, darling” he raved on, smirking even though he had called Barry by a pet name he reserved to only some people. The scientist only responded with a hum, returning his attention to the T.V. screen a wrapping himself under the covers.

Green lantern covers, might he add.

Now, the lights were turned off after Barry had sped towards the light switch and turned it off in less than a second and the only light source was that of the television which only produced a soft halo in the middle of Hal’s living room.

It reminded him a bit of his ring was low on energy, the green light almost soft and non-existent.

The damn baby whale had died. And Barry was now crying and Jesus, he was a bit amused at first, even letting out a snorting when he’d started to tear up, rubbing his ankles exaggeratedly. Even so that Barry dropped his ankles from his lap before he could stopping taking his superhero themed blanket with him, wrapping himself a bit like a burrito.

Even though he missed Barry’s comforting warmth, he snickered despite himself.  

And Now, though? He couldn’t stop starring at him. The way his best friend’s cheeks flushed despite himself, how his blonde lashes clumped together because of his empathetic tears and how terrible adorable he looked under his blankets was distracting as hell.

“ _Don’t_ ‘e an asshole, Hal” his friend said, a slight hitch to his breath, voice muffled by the blankets, awfully sentimental and chocked despite himself as he putt as much distant as he could between them. He chuckled a bit too.

His snickering only upped in intensity, almost turning into a full-on guffaw before Barry wiped his face from the tears and took matters into his hands and, pushing up to his knees and coming towards Hal, punching him in the arm, once, twice, till Hal caught both of his stopped him.

The blonde’s blue eye’s glimmered in the dark when he looked at him -and he barely registered what he was saying- if not a few moments later “C'mon Hal, apologize to the whales” A shill ran up his spine.

God, he couldn’t help but to look down to his lips stare for a second too long each and every time Barry directed his attention towards him.

It’s just, Barry’s lips were sinful, a soft bow and a flushing rose color, the shine from the grease of the pizza he’d eaten glimmering in the dark and _fuck it,_ if that wasn’t attractive.

At that moment, they both realized their positions, Hal with his back resting on the sofa seat and arm rest and Barry looming over him, almost straddling and bracketing his knees over Hal’s hips.

Hal was still holding Barry’s hand and before he could say anything further, he let them go, but the blonde head whined softly, picking them up again and lacing the fingers together.

Barry ran his tongue over his bottom lip, as if being about to utter something, but he stayed silent. Hal swallowed.

He somewhat registered the fact that the people in the movie were cheering, but it was all background noise, the nervous ringing in his ears from his heartbeat overwhelming.

“Barry…I…uh,” his breathing got slightly faster and he felt his skin clammy, the temperature getting higher as seconds passed.

The atmosphere was utterly charged with the unknown and it all became clear as gazed up into Barry’s face, the pupils of his icy blue eyes blown wide and glazed with want and uncertainty.

“Hal,” he breathed, his voice soft, short of a whisper, and pleading. His eyes filled with worry and fear and that, Hal couldn’t handle.

“Shh, Bear, I’ve got you,” he comforted him, his voice sweet even to his own ears.

He pulled both his right and left hand from his friend, not before squeezing assuringly. He placed his right hand on Barry neck, resting the other on his upper back and shoulder blade, pushing him down softly.

All Hal could think about was about dang song that’d been stuck on his head for a while and it sure as hell reminded him of Barry each time he heard it. Amid the head rush about what was sure to happen, “ _wise… men say… only fool rush in…”_ and he beckoned Barry closer, firmly pressing against his neck, tilting his chin up slightly and smirking, despite himself. His friend only smiled back, a mix of shy and nervous, but at the same time, sure and wanting.

 _“But I… can’t help… falling in love… with you…”_ And he leaned forward.

When Barry’s lips met his, he groaned, brows scrunching as he couldn’t quite process the fact that he was kissing Barry Allen. He was kissing his best friend and teammate, the scarlet speedster. It was hesitant at first, teeth meeting for a bit after pushing too hard and noses bumping each other.

Smiling into the kiss, he chuckled after a while, noticing Barry’s lips tasted like pizza. He cuddled Barry closer, dragging a hand into his hair and pulling unconsciously, making him moan softly. Hal smirked, biting into his lip like he wanted to since he met him, once, twice and then dipping his tongue slowly into Barry’s mouth, as if asking for permission. Surely enough, he craned his neck to the side further, letting him in.

He cupped both of his cheeks, opening up his legs a bit and bringing him down to suck on his tongue repeatedly. It drove him wild, feeling the moans into his mouth, giving him a head rush.

He secretly took note of how Barry’s started to shudder softly, vibrating almost, as time between them passed kissing. After a while, they separated, the need for air present.

He looked up at Barry in the dark, now properly straddling him comfortably, and he stroked his cheek, reaching his thumb over to his bottom lip, searching up for his blue eyes.

“You are literally so beautiful, Bear,” he whispered in awe, as if it was a secret between them, something precious. Barry flushed hard, still visible with the poor lighting and he couldn’t but to lean forward and peck him softly.

“You too, Hal,” his reply was sincere, even if it was a shy one. His smile turned playful, smiling and blushing all the same as it appeared he had a new thought.

“Just in case, I still think you’re an asshole and should apologize to Bamm-Bamm’s parents for their loss.” he deadpanned a faux-serious expression to his face, scrunching his brows into a scowl for the added effect.

How cute, Hal thought. He was in no way going down without a fight, even if he had been wrong in the first place.

“I am in no obligation to do such thing.”

“Yes you are and if not, I’m moving away,” he made move to crawl away but Hal stopped any movements from his part, stilling his hips with both hands.

“Apologize.” Barry said.

“Nope.” he replied, only to vex him.

“That’s it, I’m moving,” Barry made a of show of struggling under Hal’s grip, eventually releasing himself from his hold, but only to lose his balance and fall to the side of the couch, taking his friend with him as revenge.

After they fell, it was silent for a few seconds, only lasting for few beats as Barry giggled under Hal’s weight. Hal couldn’t help but follow with some laughter of his own.

“Get off me, Hal! I’m dying in suffocation! Oh-Oh, no Hal! Don’t you think off—” there was clear laughter on his face, his eyes wide in warning, but he got up and started tickling Barry by the ribs anyways, bending over slightly and giving him deliberate kisses all over his face and neck.

He stopped when Barry’s face got red from the laughing, just when he felt his fingers start to cramp a bit. He chuckled a bit into Barry’s neck, kissing him softly there.

“’s this okay?” he asked, suddenly unsure of their boundaries now. He’d rather hurt himself before making Barry, or anybody for that matter, uncomfortable in this way.

Barry was quiet for a while, but responded after a moment. “Yeah it is, as long as we take things slow, you know?” he placed his hand around Hal’s back hugging him in completely.

“Whatever you want, Bear, you have it.” he assured him, laying a soft kiss on his throat, returning his slight hug.

They were sprawled on the floor, the sheets messy around them, the empty popcorn bowl by his feet and the T.V. running silently in the dark room. Strangely, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @ [tumblr](http://www.infinity-with-zee.tumblr.com)  
> leave your thoughts and whatever you find wise in the comment section below! thank you (and don't forget to bring them kudos! they help loads, believe me.)


End file.
